Candice against the Universe 2
by Laquane2020
Summary: Oh no Candace Flynn has been abducted by a pirate ship and not just any pirate ship the Jolly Rodger. oh yeah and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as well. so, join Phineas and Ferb Doofenshmirtz and the rest as they try to rescue Candace Flynn and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.
1. Chapter 1 Phineas and Ferb

**Chapter 1 Phineas and Ferb**

It was a normal day in Danville. And Phineas and Ferb, were thinking of something to do since it's the beginning of another summer vacation.

"Ferb there's got to be something we can do." Phineas said to his stepbrother.

that's when Isabella Garcia Shapiro came in the backyard.

"Hey boyfriend whatcha doing?" Isabella asked Phineas as she walked towards them as they were sitting under their tree.

"Hey:Isabella! Come sit next to me." Phineas said as she sat down next to him.

"Isabella you're so cute I mean look at those little cheeks." Phineas said as he pinched her cheeks.

"Phineas you're making me blush." Isabella said to him.

Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc...

"Perry the platypus how delighted for you to be here and by the lighted I mean... COMPLETELY DELIGHTED!" Heinz doofenshmirtz said to his nemesis he putted a tiki trap on him.

"oh, you're wondering why I put it up tiki trap on you?" Doofenshmirtz asked Perry the platypus.

"Well I'll tell you." doofenshmirtz said to Perry the platypus.

"you see when I was a young boy my mother read me stories about Peter Pan oh how I love his stories, that's when I came across a new show that just aired on Disney Junior that's right I'm talking about... Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates!" Doofenshmirtz said as and lightning appeared out of nowhere...

"hahaha you're wondering where the Lightning game from right? Cuz I have no idea either." doofenshmirtz said to Perry the platypus.

" anyway I think it's time for you to enroll into my evil scheme." doofenshmirtz said as he took out the curtain and revealed his new Inator my Jake and the Neverland Pirates Inator...

*dun dun dun*

"with the Jake and the Neverland Pirate inator, I can sambal Captain Hook and his three crewmates over here so we together can destroy and take over the tri-state area... and no one not even you Perry the platypus can stop us... hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha...

**Author's Note: oh no it looks like dr. Heinz doofenshmirtz is taking over the tri-state area again but this time with the help of Captain Hook who will stop them wait Phineas and Ferb that's who**


	2. Chapter 2 Candace gets been taken

**Author's note**: **Hello people, welcome back to another Phineas and Ferb fanfiction. so, I decided to do this next chapter dedicated to Candace against the universe on Disney plus. but it's going to be really different so, enjoy.**

**Chapter**** 2 Candace gets taken away by Captain Hook**

**Candace's POV**

It was night time in Danville, so I went to sleep.

**Captain Hook's POV**

As me crew and I were climbing into a teenage girl's bedroom, Mr. Smee bagged her and placed her on the Jolly Roger.

"I beg your pardon captain, but do you think this is a good idea? capturing a teenage girl?" Mr. Smee asked me as we just flew to the second star to the right, and straight on till morning to Neverland.

**Phineas's POV**

The next morning, Ferb and I were eating our breakfast, and we haven't seen Candace this morning.

"Mom, have you seen Candace this morning?" I asked her.

"No, not until last night, I haven't seen her." Mom said to me.

" Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" I said to h as we went into the backyard.

"Hey boyfriend whatcha you doin?" Isabella asked me.

" Oh hey cutie! Ferb and I are trying to fight our sister." I said to her whole I was pinching her cheek.

" Oh Phineas you're so sweet when you pinch my cheek." isabella said to me.

"Thanks!" I sakd to her.

" Phineas Ferb, I know where Candace is!" Baljeet said to us as he was painting.

" You do? where is she?" I asked him.

"In a place called Neverland." Baljeet said to me

"Well, how do we get there?" i asked him.

"to tell you the truth, we're going to have to wait until night time. But, I think there's an easy way to get there. if we can just build some kind of portal that can transport us from Danville to Neverland, then we can save your sister." Baljeet said to us.

"Well, let's get building!" I said to them as we started to build.

**Flip scene...**

"wow, I can't believe build this portal that fast." Buford said to us.

" I know, and it only took a flip scene." Isabella said to him.

"Well, let's go save our sister!" I said to them as we went inside the portal.

**Captain Jake's POV**

As my crew and I were just sailing on the Mighty Colossus, we just saw the Jolly Roger.

"Ahoy Captain Hook! I hope you're not stealing any girls." I said him.

"Well, for your information puny pest, I just did. Now, go away." Captain hook said to me.

"Hey, don't talk to Captain Jake like that." Izzy said to him.

**Isabella's POV**

As Phineas Ferb Baljeet Buford and I arrived on an island, it was actually very nice.

"where on an island, cool!" I said to them.

"Phineas, where can your sister be?" i asked him.

"I don't know Isabella, but we'll find her and bring her home." Phineas said to me as i kissed his cheek.

**Author's note**: **Well**** Phineas and Ferb are now on Neverland, Candace has been captured by Captain Hook. So, so hopefully, in the next chapter Captain Jake and his crew will meet Phineas and Ferb and his friends.**

**If anyone hates this crossover don't read it... **


	3. Chapter 3 Operation Save Candace is a go

**Author's Note: Hey Guys time for another Chapter of Candace against the universe 2. So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Operation Save Candace is a go**

**Isabella's POV**

Once Phineas and Ferb got us we were shock to hear that Candace has been taken away by a pirate ship called the Jolly Rodger.

"Wait so Candace and Vanessa are both captured by Pirates?" Buford asked them.

" Yes Buford, keep up." I said to him.

"So, we're going to ask Vanessa's dad to help us again Phineas?" I asked him.

"Yes Isabella." Phineas said to me while pinching my cheek as I giggled.

"Oh Phiness!" I said to him as he stopped pinching my cheek.

" Alright everyone let's go save Candace and Vanessa!" Phineas said to I as we all cheered.

**Candace's POV**As Vanessa and I were put on a pirate ship, I was getting a little bit scared.

"Vanessa, why are we on a Pirate ship?" I asked the goth girl.

" I have know idea Candace." Vanessa said to me.

"Well, hello my name is Mr. smee. And you two must be Candace Flynn and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz! Nice to meet you." Mr. smee said to us.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, um why are we on this ship Mr. Smee?" I asked him.

" Oh uh the Captain's orders." Mr. Smee said to us.

"Well, tell Captain Hook that I am not staying." I said to him as I looked out the water.

" Uh, are we on Neverland?" I asked him.

"Why yes, yes you are." Mr. Smee said to me.

"Oh that makes sens, cuz another ship is coming, and it's a small one.

"Ahoy sea pups!" Mr. Smee said to the three kids.

"Hi Mr. Smee, why do you have these lovely girls on the Jolly Rodger?" the boy asked him.

"It's the Captain's orders, Jake." Mr. smee said to the boy who's name was Jake.

"Wait your Jake? Can we please go with you?" I asked him.

" Sure, thing." Jake said to me as Vanessa and I got on the little ship and left with Jake.

**Izzy's POV**

I was lying down on my bed, reading a book, till I heard Bucky's bell.

"Jake's home!" I said as Cubby and I ran out of the Hideout to give Jake a huge hug.

"Jakey you're back! oh how I missed you." i said to hi while giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Who Izzy! that was good." Jake said to me as I blushed.

"Gee thanks." I said to him while I was still blushing.

" Excuse me, but aren't you two a little too young to be dating?" The girl with the long neck asked us as Jake and I just blushed.

" We've been actually getting for a long time, so we're not too young. it's kind of funny but we're both actually the same age. this is my girlfriend Izzy. mates this is Candace, and Vanessa." Jake said to her as he introduce us to them.

"Well, it's every nice to meet you guys." Both Cubby and I said to them.

"So don't worry about Captain Hook, he can be sneaky." Jake said to them.

" at least we're safe Vanessa, with these adorable cute Pirates." Candace said as she was pinching our cheeks.

" Aww she called the three of us cute." Cubby said to himself.

"well you got to admit even though Izzy and I are 14, wert still cute." Jake pointed out to us.

"Yeah that is true Jake, we are cute." I said to him.

"But Izzy you're cuter." Jake said to me.

" I thought Isabella was cuter." Candace whispered to Vanessa.

" who's Isabella? not to be confused by Izzy's full name." Jake asked them.

"Oh she's a friend of my two brothers, Phineas and Ferb, and she has a huge crush on my brother Phineas. Even though i still think it's kind of weird." Candace said to him.

Then as if only que, Candace's two brothers Phineas and Ferb along with their friends with a pharmacist, landed on Pirate Island.

"Candace what's this I hear about Isabella having to crush on me?" Phineas asked his sister.

"Gee I don't know Phineas, maybe it's because you've been so oblivious and you didn't even notice her." Candace said to him as Isabella was standing next to him.

"Well, in that case..." Phineas said as he lead a kiss on Isabella's lips.

"Phineas, I, I don't know what to say." Isabella said to him.

" Isabela Garcia Shapiro just shut up, and kiss me already." Phineas said to her as she did as she was told.

"Aww, so romantic." I said to myself.

"Guys, I hate you interrupt but there's a man with a tail COMING AFTER US, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Candace saod as we all ran for our lives.

"what the? Lord Fathom, how did you escape?" Jake asked as Cubby and i were shocked to see HIM AGAIN.

"Isn't it obvious Captain Jake, I was never locked up in the first place. And now since I am back, I might just take over Danville hahaha." Lord Fathom said to us as we looked at the Phiness and Ferb gang.

"You'll never take over our home!" Isabella Garcia Shapiro said to him.

" oh I'm sorry you little girl, have you forgotten I almost took over this one but apparently Captain Jake stopped me period but he won't stop me in Danville hahaha. oh yeah and I might take over Neverland as well. Amd nobody is going to stop me.

Author's note: uh-oh Lord Fathom Is back. and not only he's going to try and take over Neverland again, but he's also going to take over Danville. this is bad. what do you guys think. and what should happen in the next chapter? please let me know in a review, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4 the Jake and the Neverland Pir

**Author's note: BellaVaughan18, here is the next Chapter I hope you enjoy reading this as I had fun writing it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 the Jake and the Neverland Pirates and inator returns**

**Cubby's POV**

Once Lord Fathom left, I was now panicking.

"Oh no, this is very bad. not only Lord Fathom is going to take over danville, but he's also going to take over Neverland and he's going to win. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" I asked everyone as Jake placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Cubby calm down, we'll figure something out. but first we need to get to Danville." I said to him.

" I'm well how do you Jake!" Phineas said to him as he then took out a device and pressed a bottom that leads them into their backyard.

"Everyone, come on!" Jake said as we all went into their backyard.

**Candace's POV**

once we all arrived back at Danville along with Jake Izzy Cubby and Skully from Neverland, we need a plan. but first, we needed to figure out Doofenshmirtz's inator. Sowe all went to the Big building that looks like Ferbs head literally along with Doofenshmirtz.

"okay Dr. D what is this contraction? and what does it do?" I asked him.

"BEHOLD MY JAKE AMD THE NEVERLAND PIRATES INATOR!" Dr. D said to us.

"with this, I Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz, can summon any Pirates from Neverland and bring them here to my house thus, learning about their lives." Dr. D said to us.

"Why did you say our names though?" Izzy asked him.

"Huh. To be honest, I have no idea." Dr. D said to her.

" You do realize that Jake and I are 14 and Cubby's 13 right?" Izzy asked him.

" I do now." Dr. D said to her.

"AHHHHHHHHH! PHINEAS HELP ME!" Isabella called for him as we then see Lot Fathom take her.

"ISABELLA!" Phineas said as Lord Fathom then left with Isabella.

"Izzy this is an emergency!" Phineas said to the Pirate girl.

"HEY, THAT'S MY LINE!" Jake said to him.

" What's the matter Jake, you're jealous?" Cubby asked him.

" a little bit. Hey, where's Izzy?" Jake asked him. as Izzy was sitting in the corner crying.

" Izzy? what's the matter?" I asked her who I kneeled down to her level.

"I couldn't save her. I couldn't save Isabella. I tried, but Lord fathom is so quick." Izzy said to me.

"It's okay Izzy, it's okay." Jake said to her while comforting her.

"Jake what are we going to do? I mean Lord fathom can take over Danville any minute, and then he's going to take over our home. I don't want Stormy to die." Cubby said to him.

" Cubby, don't worry your girlfriend is going to be fine." Jake said to him.

" I'm sorry to break the conversation here, but who's Stormy?" I asked them.

"She's our mermaid friend, and also Cubby's girlfriend." Izzy said to me.

"But isn't Stormy like 12?" i asked them.

"Yes! but I still love her anyway." Cubby said to me.

"Candace, back to my question earlier back on Neverland. what was that about when you said Isabella has a crush on me. you know what? never mind I already answered that by kissing her earlier." Phineas said to me as he left.

"Okay then. Anyway, how are we going to stop Lord fathom and rescue Isabella before Phineas has a panic attack again?" I asked the pirate teens.

"we'll figure something out. but for now, let's go back to your house so we can get some shut-eye." Jake said to me as we all went back to their house minus Dr. D.


End file.
